


Sleep With One Eye Open

by EliAesthetics



Series: It Was Written in Blood [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arson, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gang Violence, Guns, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Martial Arts, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Shiro Big Bang 2017, Violence, taekwondo, voltron big bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliAesthetics/pseuds/EliAesthetics
Summary: Shaded by a dark evil past, Keith escaped from the plague that once threatened to tear down his very existence. Hopping from district to district, he never expected to fall victim to the same cycle he once partook in. This time however, he had someone special to support and fight alongside him, every step of the way.





	Sleep With One Eye Open

**Author's Note:**

> Collections: [http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Shiro_Big_Bang](Shiro%20Big%20Bang)
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta, riddlerlance for checking this giant monster over :') This took a really long time to complete, but I'm very happy with the turn out. I'd like to thank my artists: Owlette, Vi-art, and Max. They've completed some very lovely artworks for this fic. They've been very patient with me, too, which I'm forever grateful for. Our tumblr/twitter pages will be provided in the footnotes.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~ Eli

 

 

_Red._

 

His vision clouded as he struggled to maintain his footing. He had been hit. Once. Twice. Three times. A fourth blow blazed right past his left ear, surprised to have dodged the blow. It would have surely left him lying crippled on the tarmac.

 

What was he doing there? He wasn’t sure; the entire day flew by him in a blur. All he could remember was the ringing of the school bell signifying the end of yet another painful day sitting through his classes. Uneasy feelings threatened to drive him mad, as the Dean requested his immediate presence. He was the new kid on the block. His background? On the shadier side. Being orphaned from a young age, he hopscotched his way through each institution, never in one place for too long.

 

A fifth blow to his shin brought him to the ground. Pain coursed through his entire leg. Subsequently, it brought his entire state of being back to current events. He hissed in discomfort before gazing upwards, almost immediately identifying his attacker.

 

Worn-down biker pants, tight leather jacket, a messy bun, and some trademark metallic shades: his blood ran cold. A shark tooth necklace was hung snugly against an untrimmed chest. _Shit._ He should have suspected _his_ presence, eventually.

 

_Sendak. A Former Galran Soldier, 5th in Zarkon’s Elitist Command, and the most violent, blood-lusting individual of the Daibazzal District. He was big... Much bigger than last time. And he desperately needed an escape._

 

 

 

He braced himself for the next impact, completely blocking the round house kick with his arm. It shook him to the core. He stumbled back against the ground: a bruise threatened to form. He wasn’t expecting such force. Yet, it’s been years since his last melee encounter. He looked around, searching for an exit to no avail. He was encompassed by brick walls. Sendak stood before him and his only exit. He gulped, awaiting his next attack.

 

“Well, well… Keith is it? Thought you could sneak through here without us noticing? Think again.” Keith quickly rolled off to the side, dodging the latest blow to his already-scrapped face.

 

“I thought the Galra had no business in this district last I checked.” Keith spit back, tripping against the nearest wall. The unpleasant metallic taste threatened to surface from the back of his trachea as he struggled to rise.

 

Gathering his momentum, he aimed to strike between his opponent’s rib cage. He missed - it was a mere child’s game. Keith was too slow and severely unpracticed. Sendak could only grin by the victory.

 

“Zarkon’s forces are greater than anything you could have hoped to imagine. But, you wouldn't have known that- would you, Kogane? When was the last time you drew blood, you coward?”

 

“Since when did the Altean mafia give up their place to lower scum like you?” Keith snapped  back. He braced himself for another punch, as Sendak raised his knuckles. Suffering a particularly harsh blow to his jaw, Keith dropped to the ground. He decorated the stone in his red. Red. It darkened his vision in an instant as the air was knocked right out of him.

 

“Pathetic. I assumed a greater challenge.”

 

Keith flopped his failing body back to his feet with no luck. He only fell against the Tarmac again: his ankle having given out. The grey sweater he sported was stained with blood, unconcerned of the damage that laid beneath it. In truth, he was going to need medical attention and fast. It hurt to breathe.

 

“..Y-yo-ou.. don’t know.. a thing about me...” Keith gasped.

 

“Perhaps not. But from how I see it, you're trespassing.” Sendak made his way to the smaller boy. He crouched before his weak prey.

 

Time stilled for what felt like many moments before Sendak grabbed the boy into a choke hold.

 

Keith struggled to maintain conscience. Panic rose through his feet as he weakly pinched the man’s grip. His heart racing, and his control slipped, no longer inhaling air. The pressure was suffocating.

 

_He was going to die._

 

He did not have much to look forward to in life. Being orphaned from a young age, fortune never stayed by his side. He was unwanted toddler found wandering the streets of Daibazzal. It didn't matter. _It shouldn’t matter._

 

Tears and blood dripped down his rosy cheeks. He did not want to let go of his last shred of hope. Of Life, itself. _It shouldn’t matter._ Darkness began to splatter his vision, as he weakly tried to wiggle out of the firm grasp. _He was going to die._

 

“Goodbye Keith..” The man spoke softly before him.

 

Keith closed his eyes as vision went black. It left him numb and tingling. His cold and sweaty body remained in contrast to Sendak’s burning hands.

 

A wild cry pierced the air.

 

“STOP!”

 

Clack. clack. clack. Footsteps could be heard in the distance.They were getting louder and faster with every passing second. Someone was sprinting. His desire to live threatened to burst past his dying conscience.

 

There was a loud drop, and an even louder smack.

 

He’d been dropped, unceremoniously. The pain around his neck was immediately removed. Disoriented and gasping for air, he tried to zone in on the events before him.

 

He’d been let go. _Why?_ And _who had saved him?_ \- He could barely process the distant fragments of speech, let alone the sharp piercing sounds in the background. Confusion danced in his dark eyes. He was still alive. A wave of nausea came over him, and with it, his own sight. He began to see light. Forms slowly developed in the foggy distance. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed with what he might see next.

 

His hearing remained sharp as ever. It was the stranger spoke.

 

“Get. Out. Of my sight!”

 

“No one threatens me.” A more hostile voice spat in return. It belonged to Sendak. He’d been struck down.

 

“I will continue to threaten you, and I will report you for your behaviour. It’s unacceptable.”

 

“The Galra will remember this…” A blade was unsheathed in the distance.

 

Keith’s eyes shot open. And alongside the noise, Sendak was gone. He had walked away.

 

A new stranger stood before him. He was tall, broad, and _unfairly_ fit. The dark purple shirt and light jeans he was dressed in, only further defined his shape. Jesus Christ was this man ridiculously hot! Keith stared back, slightly dumbfounded by the situation before him.

 

“Well, he won’t be bothering you anymore, if that’s what you’re concerned with.” The bigger man awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. A white patch of floof rested against his hairline. He had an undercut. His sideburns were neatly-trimmed.

 

Keith continued to observe the man before him, gasping. _Was that eyeliner?_ The man had some serious eyelid-defining skills. Keith was very impressed. And his jaw- _he’d never seen a jaw that sharp- that_ _perfect_. It was _extremely unfair._

 

He could barely believe the sight before him! His life was spared by none other than a drop dead gorgeous hottie, and all he could do was stare back... _How embarrassing._

 

“T-thank you.” He managed to stutter back, cursing under his breath at his own hesitant behaviour.

 

 _Get a grip._ He told himself.

 

The partially-white haired man extended his hand- a friendly gesture to help him up to his feet. Keith took the invitation, slowly rising. His body was sore, and his face was on fire. They were both indications that he would bruise before the following morning. Fortunately for him, his nose no longer bled.

 

The man held onto him tightly. He could taste metal, again.

 

“Are you able to walk?”

 

He quickly nodded, but not before his own throat had betrayed him. Blood quickly made its way past his lips, onto the guy’s attire. He had hacked his lungs out and made a bigger mess of the situation.

 

“O-oh god! I’m so sorry!” Keith quickly recovered moments later. He began to apologize, profusely. He shook his head, unbelieving that he had managed to do such a thing. The other man chuckled.

 

“Forget I asked.”

 

Without much warning, the man hoised him onto his back.

 

“Hey!-”

 

“Shh, relax. I’m going to carry you to the nurse’s office. Is that okay?” Keith blushed against the fabric of his shirt. He clung tightly to him; Keith’s adrenaline escaping his system with every passing second.

 

He leaned against the tall man before him, breathing in his scent. The smell of burning wood lulled him into a tranquil state. He smelled like a lumberjack: _good._

 

“I guess...” He quietly whispered back.

 

“I’m Shiro, by the way.”

 

The nurse's office just couldn’t be any closer... could it?

 

“Keith.”

 

He rested against the man, as they silently made their way across school grounds.

 

 

\------

 

 

They both sat in the nurse's office awaiting the results. His leg was in bad shape; a deep purple grooved its way into the skin. It was a nerve-wrenching event for the both of them.  

 

He had a few unfavourable options. If the blow was devastating enough, the nurse would call in an emergency specialist and have him escorted to the hospital. There, he would wait out the next 48 hours for a bone surgery operation… An operation he most certainly didn’t have the funds for. One, he’d get to go home in bandages, doped on prescription medication. No matter the final verdict, it was going to cost his foster home a fortune.... He’d eventually have to cough up double, if not triple the amount.

 

Keith prayed for the cheapest option, as the nurse continued her diagnosis.

 

“Keith Kogane is it? You’ve got yourself pretty bangled up from the looks of things. I should send you over to the hospital considering the state of your bruises. Your entire skin might as well be purple considering how many you already have!” The nurse gave him an unsatisfied look as she began to document the incident. It unnerved the teen.

 

She was a middle-aged woman, no older than 40. Quite eccentric in comparison to Keith’s quieter demeanor- he found it slightly chaotic. She meant well, however. It came with the job description.

 

“Is there any way I can avoid it?” He firmly gripped the edges of the makeshift bed he was required to lay upon. She looked up from her writing.

 

“You didn’t let me finish young man. Does it hurt when I press here?” She had poked him in the ankle.

 

He paused. It was a weird feeling- not that painful. He shook his head.

 

“How about this?” She began to apply pressure to his calf. Discomfort shot up his leg. However, yet again, he couldn’t classify it as painful. Having been through worse, he chose to shake his his head, denying any pain or discomfort that he may have felt.

 

“Good, good.”

 

Everything went silent for a few moments. Keith began to fidget, looking at Shiro for a moment.

 

It was too silent.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but is there any way I can avoid a future run-in with the people down at St. Olkari? The hospital isn’t exactly my go-to method for a quick-and-easy fix.”

 

“Relax, dear boy! I’m not going to send you over there without an immediate need to. A lot of the damage you’ve suffered is fairly superficial- nothing a week or two of tylenol and polysporin can’t fix.” He let out a sigh he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

 

“...On the other hand, your left calf took quite the beating. It will be painful to walk on it for a little while. The ligaments are slightly torn, and there is swelling in the area. It’s a very minor ankle sprain; you will not be needing a cast. Bandages will be enough. You’re okay Mr. Kogane. Your bones remain intact and in their rightful places. Don’t fret!”

 

“Including his rib-cage, ma’am?” It was Shiro who firmly gazed into the nurse’s eyes, expecting a definite answer.

 

“Including his rib cage, young sir. There are no fractures or broken bones there.” She handed a printed slip to Keith. In small writing, three medications were neatly printed in the corner.

 

Confusion became him as he continued to stare at the cryptic printing before him. Methyl-ethyl-watcha-mc-call-it: he gave up pronouncing the damn words and decided to ask for an explanation. Chemistry was never his forte. He never bothered to continue with it after his sophomore year.  

 

“Are you allergic to any known foods or medication?” He shook his head, thanking her.

 

“Good. Now, I want you to listen to me, carefully. Rinse your mouth with salt water when you get home and continue doing that once a day for the next week. There are serious indent marks on the insides of your cheeks. Your tongue has also suffered quite the powerful bite, so the salt water will help disinfect the small cuts and reduce the pain in your mouth. As for the exterior bruises and scrapes, I recommend this ointment over polysporin. It’s a stronger ointment with anti-bacterial properties. If you have bandages at home or bandaids, this is the time to use them. Your leg does need to remain in an upright relaxed position at all times for the next few weeks. This here is a nasal spray; use once daily. Lastly, this one over here is an anti-inflammatory drug. Take one of them three times a day. I’ve assigned you two weeks worth of each medication. Your pharmacist will elaborate on the uses of each drug. Good luck, Mr. Kogane.” And with that, she quickly took her leave.

 

Both boys were left alone in the room. They glanced upon one another in silence. It was time to leave, and neither made an attempt to move for the door.

 

They’re meeting was to be short-lived, however. Keith would say goodbye and be on his way to his foster guardians’ apartment. That’s the life between strangers- how he’s always seen this specific scenario played out. Asking for a friendship would be a lot, and the taller man shouldn’t feel obligated to jump headfirst into one. He’d already done more than enough.

 

Keith was grateful. He’d never forget what the other did for him. A pleasant presence allocated within a horrid memory: that was Shiro’s role in his life.

 

Keith was a lone wolf. He pushed people away if they pressed too close.

 

His foster situation proved difficult to maintain any close relationships, as well. One day he could be enjoying his meal in his warm bed and the next he’d be told to pack his belongings and move. Friendships and Keith were just two things that could not coexist together.

 

He sighed, staring at the man with the firm perfectly-sculpted jaw before him. He was going to miss him, and not just for his handsome face.

 

“Well, guess this is it. Thanks for today- it’s not everyday I get someone saving my neck-literally. It was nice meeting you.” Keith awkwardly fumbled with his things, as he limped his way to the door. First trip: the pharmacy for a few bandages- next step: getting home safe-and-sound. It was a task that proved to be challenging now that Sendak caught him lurking around. He wasn’t looking forward to the long walk.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Shiro latched his hand onto the shorter boy, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes were calculating, laced with concern, and appalled by the sudden boy’s dismissal. His grip was firm and unrelaxed; his stance only added to Keith’s slight anxiety. He just wanted to slip by with minimal notice.

 

“Um… to the pharmacy, then home? The school bell rang long ago…” He quietly added.

 

“With a limp in your step and some troublemaker after you? I think not. The least I could do is escort you home.”

 

 

 

Keith was stunned into silence. And before he even knew it, he was making his way across the school’s basketball court with Shiro in arm.

\------

 

 

The walk home passed in tranquility. Aside a few “are you going to be able to make this walk” and “turn left on so-and-so”, there was no push for further conversation. He had expected the other to leap at the chance of asking Keith about his encounter with the man named Sendak. Dozens of intrusive questions soared past him- What was his connection to him? Why did a fight break out? He knew most people wouldn’t hesitate at the chance to get to uncover more, yet the mysterious man in front of him was far from typical.

 

Shiro held no expression. He was a perfectly chiseled model. Serene. Sympathetic? Maybe stoic? The curious boy couldn’t read him. He decided to not push it further, either. He didn’t want to disturb the man from his thoughts. Keith was but a mere block away from home, comfortable enough with their current peace.

 

The sun threatened to dip below the horizon. Clouds danced across the horizon as warm colours painted the cooler, setting sky.

 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Shiro was one to break the silence.

 

“The sunset?” Keith questioned back.

 

“The colours of the sunset. They’re almost as beautiful as the ones I wake up to. Though, I can’t exactly say I appreciate the notion of waking up at the asscrack of dawn.” Keith let out a soft puff. He could relate.

 

“So, I’ve been thinking. And this might seem a bit crazy… But, here’s my number, so call me. Maybe?” Shiro slipped him a torn piece of paper with numbers scribbled across the top.

 

“Did you just recite to me the main chorus of that one Carely Rae Jephson song? Thanks.” He sighed in exasperation, a small smile played across his lips. He didn’t register when the guy had the time to jot down a few numbers. It was a pleasant surprise, documented in red ink.

 

He tried not to dwell on the possibility of Shiro potentially enjoying his company.

 

‘Hope your recovery’s a fast one! Here’s my number to keep your mind off of the pain you’re possibly going through? XXX-XXX-XXXX Shiro.’

 

It was very sweet. And Keith was easily embarrassed. A red tint decorated both his soft cheeks. He immediately pocketed the note and burrowed his face in his enormous sweater. Ironically, it was the same colour he was trying to bury his face with.

 

Eventually, they both came to a halt in their steps. Keith was home. The sequence “2234 Altea Court” was displayed across the panneau in front of the main building. It was time to say their goodbyes.

 

“Well, looks like we both made it.” Shiro sighed.

 

“You sound like you weren’t sure if we were even going to make it back.” Keith curiously glanced at the man who helped him home. Shiro gently rubbed the back of his head in wonder.

 

“I mean, I was just worried about your ankle. Your place is quite the walk from the school, and I didn’t know if I was going to have to carry you back the rest of the way. Plus, judging by the other guy on campus, he’s probably not exactly thrilled by the number I did on him, either.”

 

“Charming. My leg’s definitely seen better days. And, as for ‘that’ guy, I wouldn’t be too worried about him, if I were you. He’s more my concern than yours.” Keith added.

 

Not offering an explanation, Keith turned to hastily leave before the pressing questions came. He didn’t want to listen to them- not after their peaceful stroll into the sunset. He could always thank Shiro later, especially since Shiro gave him his number.

 

A hand flew to his wrists, stopping him in his tracks. He gazed up into Shiro’s dark eyes. Like once before, his expression became difficult to read. It was blank, like he was deep in thought. He didn’t know what to make of it, so he patiently waited. He just hoped Shiro wouldn’t press on about the afternoon’s events.

 

“Before you go, please consider my proposal. Now, I’m aware that we just met, and that I cannot make you do anything you don’t want to do…”

 

“Yes?” Keith cautiously asked.

 

He wasn’t prepared for the word vomit to come.

 

“So, I’ve been thinking about it, and how do you possibly feel about about spending more time with me? I mean, you really don’t have to if you don’t want to. And, my friends are insufferable at times, of course. But, they’re people I trust, and I feel like you could use their company, too? I apologize if I’m stepping over your boundary. But, please do consider. They’re lovely people. And, I would love to spend more time with you.” Shiro blurted out. It was the most he’d ever heard the other talk in one-go.

 

“... I couldn’t possibly intrude on your life like this.”

 

“Intruding? No, of course not. We’d all welcome you in. I’d welcome you in. I want you there. It’s why I asked in the first place. So please, do consider it. No pressure intended. I’m just a guy asking another guy for a chance at a relationship. Everyone could use more friends.” Shiro specified.

 

“I don’t mind.” Keith saw the grin plastered on Shiro. He was happy, too. They’d get to spend more time together, and to Keith, that’s all that mattered in the moment.

 

“Good, I didn’t want to take no for an answer. I have one more thing to add.”

 

“Oh?” Keith questioned, his eyebrow raised.

 

“We’re all martial arts enthusiasts.”

 

Keith’s blood ran cold.

 

“I hope you wouldn’t mind coming to the dojo with us after classes, tomorrow. We spend most of our down time there. Our sensei is among the best of the best, albeit it’s a small location. It’s super fun, though. Everyone’s friendly and looks after each other, so don’t be surprised if my best friends jump at the opportunity to adopt you, immediately. They can be a lot at times.” Shiro was unaware of the implication behind his phrasing...

 

Keith didn’t need bodyguards disguised as a pathetic excuse for a friendship. It was downright insulting to find out that the man before him could only see him as a child in need of protecting.

 

“I’m not a kid, and I definitely don’t need personal bodyguards.. I- I can’t believe you!” He spat back, as anger overtook him. He wrenched his wrist out of Shiro’s loosened grasp, leaving instantly.

 

Friendship… Ha!  Keith could manage on his own. He dedicated his past 18 years to keeping himself safe. He didn’t need anyone.

 

“Keith, wait!” Shiro was interrupted before he could fit in another word.

 

“Thanks, but no thanks. Bye, Shiro.” Keith opened the door to his complex, refusing to look behind him. Shiro quickly slammed it closed, preventing all entrance in-and-out.

 

“That’s not what I meant at all!”

 

“Then, what did you mean!?!” Keith raised his voice, turning back to face Shiro.

 

“I think you’re very attractive, even though you’re pretty bruised up, which is a horrible thing to say. But! I refuse to pass up my chance of getting to know you as a friend first-and-foremost!” Shiro blurted out for the second time that evening. A deep blush made themselves prominent on his perfectly sculpted cheeks.

 

Keith’s perspective rapidly changed. His anger was completely replaced with the sensation of butterflies threatening to burst forth from the depths of his gut. He shied away from Shiro, having been burned by his own internal emotional outburst.

 

He needed to step inside, craving for some quality alone-time where he could regain control over his own emotions.

 

“I need to go.” And with that, Shiro had let him go. Keith gathered whatever strength his legs possessed to get himself inside- anything away from Shiro and the possibility of his legs transfiguring into jelly.

 

“Text me! Don’t be a stranger!” Keith heard shouting in the background. And before he could silence his impulsive and spontaneous nature, he waved back.

 

“Drag me out of bed tomorrow morning at 7AM sharp, and I’ll be your friend. Buzzer number’s 356. Thanks again for taking me home.”

 

Keith regretted his choice of words.

 

Vague sounds of ‘will do’ could be heard in the distance. What had he just gotten himself into?

\------

 

 

A day had already passed since their first encounter. As Shiro promised, he showed up at Keith’s doorstep the following morning- 7AM sharp. And as Keith promised, he agreed to give Shiro a chance. They both slipped into a quiet, slow, and comforting pace as they made their way to the school.

 

No one had disturbed them. In fact, Shiro held his hand the entire way. There was small talk about him driving them both in the near future. He’d insisted he’d come pick the other boy from his doorstep, every morning.

 

It was a routine they could easily fall into, together.

\-----

 

 

Getting through first and second period was becoming more of a chore as the hours progressed. Tick. Tock. Noon was just around the corner. Time began to slow as his mind drifted to the black-haired beauty in a school uniform, lecture notes long forgotten. Shiro was gorgeous. And focusing his attention on anything other than the student, was impossible. There was more at play than attraction, however. Despite his kind comportment towards Keith, his mind was out of touch with reality. Shiro’s thoughts wandered aimlessly, especially since their arrival at school.

 

Shiro had yet to explain his own thoughts. Out of politeness, Keith never did ask. Instead, he was left alone with the promise to meet up during lunch. The first bell chimed at 815, he himself didn’t have much time to scurry to his classes past the crowded hallways.

 

Tutorial hours were spent daydreaming. Only the sound of the ringing bell could snap him out of his trance. That, and Shiro’s urgent text.

 

Shiro called in for a raincheck. Their lunch-date was to be postponed for another day when he wasn’t held up with one of his professors.

 

He frowned upon reading the message. However, he was fine enough to enjoy the rest of the hour alone. He sat himself down on the stone cold cement floor of the school’s roof, wanting to avoid the basement lunch rush of students piling in-and-out of the hallways.

 

As his pharmacist prescribed, he needed to take his medication with food. Cheers to another hangout with himself, his textbooks, and his mustard-coated cheese and ham sandwich.

 

It wasn’t until he started peeling off the cheese, that he realized his time on the roof was going to be anything but silent.

 

“Keith, right?” Keith glanced up from his textbook, hoping to be graced by anyone but Sendak’s presence. A large and dark-haired student stood in front of him. It wasn’t Sendak or his goonies. He looked very friendly.

 

A hand was extended towards Keith, a warm-and-welcoming smile plastered to his face.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Keith nervously questioned back. He wasn’t good with meeting new people. He didn’t like handshakes, either.

 

“I’m friends with Shiro, and my name’s Hunk.”

 

“Okay… Um do I have to shake your hand? This is very formal…” Keith awkwardly responded back. Hunk immediately retracted his hand and took a seat right in front of Keith.

 

“Right, sorry! Didn’t mean to make things uncomfortable… So, I wanted to let you know that Shiro filled us on everything. And, I totally approve of him spending time with someone like you. Cause man, let me tell you, that guy needs to blow off some steam. He’s been stiff and stern for ages, and I’m finally glad someone’s been able to place some dents in his own wall. You have no idea! Like you should have seen his face last night! I’ve never seen him so expressive. And like, wow, I’m making things really awkward, aren’t I? Anyways, before I continue to figuratively dig my own grave and bury myself in my own horrible first impressions, I’m just going to mentioned that myself and a few others will be spending the rest of lunch with you. I hope that’s alright, cause neither of us really have much of a say in this. Lance insists that we have to hang out today. He wants the meet the - and I quote- ‘heartthrob in the group’. He’s a little ridiculous sometimes, and I am too for dragging you into this, but it can’t be helped. We figured that any friend of Shiro’s is a friend of ours. The guy doesn’t really get out much, you know?” Keith listened to the other teen share about himself and his friends. Not having much to add, he elected to stay quiet. They both fell into a comfortable rhythm as Hunk continued talking.

 

Pidge was the resident tech nerd. An introvert like Keith as it seemed, abiet, very sassy and pretentious. Despite their crazy stories, Pidge was the ‘level-headed one in their group. Very strategic and logical, Hunk had insisted. Lance was a different story. Loud, extra, obnoxious, warm, loving, and kind were the words that came to mind. He had a big heart, but loved to dig into other people's business. Keith had to stifle a laugh, as Hunk tried to explain with grandiose hand gestures.

 

Speaking of the devil, Lance decided to pop in. Next to his side was the ‘small gremlin child’, courtesy of Lance’s horrendous ability to come up with nicknames. The taller one dashed towards their corner, arms extended. Pidge trailed along behind, their eyes glued to their phone.

 

“HUNK YOU FORGOT US DUDE!” Lance yelled. Keith was in for quite the treat.

 

Unsurprising to Keith, Lance had zero concept of personal space. He loved hugs. Lance has attempted to pull him in for several, despite his insistence against it. Lance was a little shit; he refused to let go at times. Keith could only glare back at the tanned boy before him.

 

He wasn’t used to the immediate touches. And, he definitely wasn’t used to the incessantly annoying chatter. They had accidentally almost started off on the wrong foot, had Hunk not been there to save the moment.

 

‘Mullet-head’ was not the nicest of nicknames. It had enraged Keith when Lance insisted on keeping the name. Yet, by the end of lunch, they were well on their way to becoming good friends. Lance eventually settled on high-fiving Keith, very aware of the boy’s aversion to touch.

 

They all parted to their respective classes by the first bell.

 

It was to be a short departure, however. The three were already inseparable, and they were all keen on becoming well-acquainted with Keith.

 

They had agreed to meet up after classes at the dojo. Keith was to be shown around the area of interest by the trio, where he would later be reunited with Shiro. It was a solid plan, had it not been for the unpleasant surprise awaiting him.

 

His plans were subject to change, for the worse. A deep dread had begun to pool in the pit of his stomach.

 

**_In OuR sIgHtS._ **

 

Bold letters threatened to come off the page as Keith read the note taped to the locker before him.

 

 _Sendak._ The Galra were after him.

 

The dread didn’t stop there. Sendak had somehow got inside, too. His blood ran cold as he found the gun strategically placed beneath his very eyes. He quickly slammed the locked door before sinking to his knees. Anxiety rapidly overtook him, as he tried to think.

 

He was overwhelmed.

 

They had left him a gun… It was the standard initiation protocol for all Galra members.

 

It was on that cool September lunch that he was reminded of all his unpleasant childhood memories. A past he tried his very best to bury.

 

Keith’s body shook as tears threaten to spill. No!

 

He was distraught- terrified of the consequences of having associated with them before. Fearful of the federal charges and jail time of the crimes he’d once committed- and the illicit activities he had yet to execute. He’d never be able to attend school in the shoes of an innocent teen, again.

 

There was but one option available. Eradicate all evidence: the gun and any possible link to it.

 

In addition, he’d need to transfer schools by the end of the semester. He immediately forced all thoughts of Shiro and his new friends to the very corners of his mind. Breaking contact with them was a must, starting right after school. He’d have to skip their invitation through text.

 

He dug out a pencil and some paper. Keith was well prepared for Galra related emergencies. He’d been taught to be cautious as a young boy, and he refused to let the teachings go in such a desperate situation. His phone, a rubber band, a No Frill’s bag, and a set of rubber gloves were the next things he pulled from his school bag.

 

It was 12:05pm on Tuesday September the 15th, 2005; he quickly noted.

 

He had work to do, and skipping his 3rd period class was a necessity.

 

Tying his hair up, he immediately set out to the boy’s bathroom to thoroughly wash his hands. Despite his ankle giving him troubles, he moved fast, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg from the overexertion. If he finished fast enough, he could be back in time for his next class.

 

Slipping the gloves on, he noticed that another 5 minutes had passed.

 

He quickly opened the door to his locker to unload the bullets and stuff the gun into the yellow plastic bag. Looking over the bullets, he’d noticed he’d been given two. He quickly shoved both contents into his backpack.

 

Beneath the gun and the bullets laid another note.

 

_Texas showdown. Midnight._

 

He crumpled it up and tossed it into the nearest trash can along with the previous note, completely ignoring the offending command. Anger took him as he sneaked off school grounds. He refused to be their henchman for a second longer.

 

He had a date with the local community dumpsters, instead.

\------

 

 

As fate loved to mess around with his life, Keith was unable to escape past the lunchroom trio. They immediately came to pick him up, against Keith’s wishes. Many texts were ignored. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance didn’t give much of a damn- he wasn’t a busy student juggling many extracurriculars. In fact, Keith had none on his plate. First week of classes didn’t bombard him with much homework, too. There was no escape for Keith, so he begrudgingly tagged along.

 

Mumbling to himself, he was proud of at least one thing. There weren’t any complications involved with the trip to the local garbage site. He sneaked in and out, without his profs pressuring him for an explanation. He hadn’t seen anyone following him around, either. It was a plus all around; he even made it back in time for 4th period.

 

He just had to think of a way past the school’s security cameras to delete the day’s video footage: his next challenge. It was going to be tricky, but he had all the time in the world.

 

Healing was his first priority. And, he could afford to spend an afternoon healing alongside his friends.

\------

 

 

“So here I was standing like I’ve been struck by a lightning, and he just walks up to me with the most serious look on his face. He was all up in my personal bubble like ‘but dude me compadre-  we’re a fucking team, dude! This is serious business!’- as he literally walked up to the other guy, and I shit you not, dry swallowed 15 mentos! 15! Then, he downed the entire litre bottle of coke in a mere matter of seconds! It was like that one scene from the movie ‘Elf’, only this time, more explosive. He threw up and onto the other guys shoes. It wasn’t just like a regular downwards vomit thingy. It was violent projectile burp vomiting.”

 

“That’s fucking gross, Lance.”

 

“Guess he couldn’t contain his gas after all.”

 

Everyone turned to Hunk.

 

“Hunk, no dude, stop.” Lance stared back.

 

“He just had to coke it up didn’t he?” Pidge chimed in.

 

“GUYYYSSSSS” He whined.

 

“He definitely overshot the fresh minty breath after that coke accident.”’ Keith lightly joked.

 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK. DUDE.”

 

They all laughed as they made their way downtown. Many unknown faces passed them, as they were all dojo-bound...

 

It was supposed to be fun- a carefree afternoon stroll amongst friends. Another chance to spend time with Shiro should have been all that mattered to Keith.

 

Yet, he couldn’t shake away the troubling feelings poisoning him. They threatened to burst forth from within his control. A fake smile was firmly engrained into his very being; he couldn’t concern the others of his troubles. And to his luck, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance remained blind to his inner turmoils.

 

He continued to tread alongside the boisterous trio, alert of his surroundings.

 

They were being followed.

\------

 

 

The place was located at the eastern corner of the city’s core. It was a small building off the side of an industrialized road. The name of the place was written in foreign characters. He recognized one of the symbols as ‘jujitsu’. It was slightly run down, but it wasn’t anything a few thousand dollars couldn’t renovate. He doubted the owner had the funds; karate was taught by those who were truly dedicated to their arts, not the money.

 

The interior was very different. Mirrors were plastered side by side against the wall. A sword rack stood present in the corner of the room. Each sword was neatly arranged into its designated slot. A small shrine stood present at the head of the class. Traditional japanese artifacts lay by it. It was comfortable, cozy, and safe enough for Keith to leave his paranoid thoughts outside.

 

Stepping indoors, he noticed a mature woman making her way onto the training mats. A loose white robe hung onto her dark and lean form. She was in uniform- ready to start her class.

 

 

 

“Allura, we’ve made it!” It was Lance who spoke up.

 

“I see you’ve brought a friend.”

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty cute, but he’s Shiro’s.” The traitorous gremlin replied. Keith glared in response hoping to intimidate them. They mischievously grinned in return.

 

“I’m my own person, thanks.”

 

“Oh, we know. But, I was the only one present yesterday to hear Shiro gush on about you. He’s smitten. I can feel it.” A faint blush rose to his cheeks. He had difficulties remaining impassive to their treacherous comments.  

 

“Oh, I gotta sit down for this. Anyone’s free to share my blanket if they wanna. Do tell us the story, Pidge. What kind of juicy news have you been hiding?” Hunk set his things down, sitting cross legged on his blanket. He wiggled his knee with much impatience. Lance joined in, sprawling across the boy’s other leg.

 

“Well, it’s not as much of a story. It’s shorter than you think. Ironic, too.”

 

“Boo, you whore.” Pidge ignored the latino boy’s comment and pressed on.

 

“He was making these round dreamy-eyes- whilst staring off into space, talking about lover-boy over here. The guy was smiling. Do you know how rare it is to see him do that? I don’t know about you, but he’s genuinely smiled at me like maybe three times in his life? And, we’ve been friends since what? Freshman year? Brings a tear to my eyes, really. I’m proud to see my son smiling and happy.” They made puppy-eyes, as they tried to imitate Shiro’s past lovey-dovey expressions.

 

“Pidge, he’s like a year older than all of us.” Hunk snorted.

 

“HE’S MY SON.” They remained adamant with their answer.

 

“So starstruck- baby, could you blow my heart up?” Lance belted off-key. Pidge quickly slapped her small hands across his obnoxiously loud mouth. Regardless of the gesture, he continued to sing in his tone-deaf ways. Everyone in the room had groaned.

 

Shiro had walked in moments later, dodging the quiet giggles coming from his friends. Shiro flipped them all off, minus Keith. Unimpressed, he made his way past the small crowd at the door, to the fitting rooms. He needed to change into something less disastrous than what he was currently sporting.

 

Lance had labeled it a catastrophe amongst dads and father-like figures: socks and sandals. Unfortunately, the embarrassment didn’t stop there. He was dressed in a crop top. A straw hat lay firmly pressed across his chest. The jorts were questionable, too. Despite looking ridiculous in 90s fads, Shiro’s form was beyond drop-dead-gorgeous.

 

His clothes left nothing to the imagination. He was lean and muscular. His six-pack was well-defined. Furthermore, his thighs were downright thick and tough. Keith wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and place his head between bulging quads. He quickly shook the lewd image away before his dick could formulate a more appropriate response.

 

“Blame the theater kids!” Shiro had yelled back at the crowd, giving them more reason to tease him.

 

They all burst into fits of laughter. Some were even rolling on the floor.

\------

 

 

As the clock ticked away, Keith found himself settled on a bench. The dojo had begun to quiet down. More people filed inside the studio with their uniforms, and Keith found nothing better to do than to continue with his classroom readings. Chemistry was always something he had struggled with, so spending some extra time with it wouldn’t hurt. He could tune out most noises without much of a problem.

 

Usually, of course.

 

Somewhere in the background, Allura had commenced class. They’d begun to warm up stretches and vigorous movements. He could hear the soft grunting in the background; somewhere Lance was whining in the background. He chuckled to himself. His new acquaintances were entertaining enough.

 

Shiro was paired up against lance for the remainder of class. Both being high up the belt system, they were chosen to demonstrate a few moves- specifically, the turning-kick-combo-reverse-kick- as Allura had termed it. It was exactly as it sounded, to his surprise. Shiro kicked the cushions out of Lance’s hands. He was nimble on his feet, quick to kick with his right and immediately turn and pivot himself into lance’s other hand. Taekwondo was swift on the offensive.

 

It was an interesting afternoon, more or less. Lance landed on his backside and pinned- more times than he cared to admit. Shiro was quick to show off. Keith was almost jealous, seeing both teenagers straddling one another, had it not been for the blows to each other’s skin. What Lance didn’t have in power, he had in speed. Lance had managed to sneak in a punch, disorienting Shiro. He briefly stumbled backward in that moment.

 

The matches had been intense. They both put up a very good fight, and Shiro was the one to emerge victorious. Despite the brutality behind each attack, neither boy was wounded. Neutralizing the damage received by the opponent and diverting it back was an important aspect of their training. Allura made sure to stress it every round.

 

An hour had passed, then two, and before Keith knew it, it was time to head home. Class had ended with Shiro in the changeroom. The trio was among the first to leave; the other trainees trailed along behind. Keith had stayed behind. After all, the taller boy had made him a promise.

 

“So, what did you think?” Shiro had briefly popped his head out of the curtains.

 

“What about? Getting your ass kicked?” Keith teased back. Shiro, of course, had frowned before completely emerging himself from the room with his things.

 

“We both know I won that one fair-and-square. But, no I was referring to the classes, themselves.” Shiro had specified. He extended his hand to Keith.

 

“I think Allura is a down-to-earth practical instructor.” Keith mentioned.

 

“And? Does this mean you’ll consider joining us one day?” Shiro lightly questioned, looking nervous.

 

Keith frowned, mulling over the choice of words.

 

‘If this is in any way has anything to do with what happened yesterday-” Shiro interrupted him, a pained expression on his face.

 

“I wasn’t referring to that. What happened yesterday was unfortunate, and I’m happy I showed up in time when I could! I just wanted to be able to spend more time with you? If.. that is okay.” Shiro confessed.

 

Keith placed his hand in Shiro’s, nodding.

 

They made their way outside, upholding Shiro’s promise of walking him home. City lights began to flicker on as the sun delved beneath the horizon line.

 

It was red.

\------

 

 

“Well, well. Look who the alleycats dragged in. If it isn’t tough boy and mangled boy. How’s that leg treatin’ ya?” Shiro had placed himself in front of the immediate threat. He urged Keith to stay behind him.

 

Keith cursed, turning around. Surrounded on all sides, there wasn’t going to be an easy way out for the two of them.

 

 

 

Six guys emerged from the shadows, cigars in their hand. They were all at least somewhat drunk, Shiro had quickly sized them up. They were all big, gross, and hairy- each dressed in tight leather clothing- a distinct trait of gang Galra fashion. Keith gulped as himself and Shiro prepared for the biggest fight of their lives. Two on six was hardly a fair fight, especially considering the condition of Keith’s ankle.

 

“Step out of our way, or I’ll be forced to break this up.” It was Shiro who spoke up: a burst of confidence and cool calculation present on his face. Keith didn’t know how the other managed to keep calm.

 

They both turned on a Galra striding towards them. The drunk man had cast aside an empty beer glass bottle, shattering it into tiny chunks. Keith recoiled at the sound, causing much laughter to erupt from their surrounding enemies.

 

Having taking the back-alley way home to save Keith an extra 15 minutes turned out to be disastrous. Shiro had his fists raised, as Keith backed up against Shiro, ready to run at any moment.

 

“Listen kid, we don’t take lightly to people who like to run their mouth. We just want the guy you’re so interested in protecting. Give him up and we’ll spare your life. It’s as easy as that.” The man threatened, crushing the butt of his cigar with his foot. He dug out a knife from his pocket and held it in his hand, ready to strike.

 

“What do you want with him.” Shiro demanded.

 

“That’s between us and the boy.”

 

“I’m staying put right where I am.” The other five had stepped from their shadows, knives at the ready in each of their hands. They all roared in laughter, some clutching their stomachs, incredulous at the scene before them. It was far in their favour.

 

“You’re as good as dead, then.”

 

The man before them raised his blade. The others were quick to join.

 

Shiro dodged the attack. Aiming back, he smashing his closest opponent's jaw closed with an uppercut maneuver. He was out cold, body being slam to the ground by the sheer force of Shiro’s fist.

 

Four others had chose to charge in throwing kicks, punches, knife jabs- anything they could land. Shiro deflected each attack, using their momentum to knock them off their feet. He spun around kicking left and right, aiming roundhouse maneuvers straight at their heads. All attacks were blocked in vain. Shiro was plummeting each, one-by-one. Imminent victory was as clear as the night sky.

 

Shiro had them all pinned. Three of the four rested unconscious across the tarmac. He turned to the last, but not before the last managed to scrape his face. Shiro stumbled back, blood staining the ground. Sharp pain shot from across the bridge of his nose. The man with the knife, smirked. He drove towards Shiro once more- blade exposed and dripping blood.

 

He rolled out the way of the knife. He was quick to regain his senses and even quicker to trip the bigger man. He was yelping in severe pain- falling harshly onto the same knife he gripped from before. Blood began to pool from the hole in his shoulder, as he slowly lost consciousness.

 

A gun cock could be heard in the distance. Shiro had turned around inspecting the damage. He froze at the sight before him.

 

Keith was pinned to the ground, gun placed against his temple. He growled as the man before him pressed his face further against the rough stone floor.

 

“Let him go.” Shiro froze.

 

“No, your boyfriend deserves it for coming back.”

 

“-Coming back?” Confusion fell across his features.

 

“..He didn’t tell you did he?”

 

“Tell me what?” He questioned. The man smirked.

 

“Shiro, no.” Keith spoke. His eyes were desperate, filled with a sad emotion.

 

“What’s going on?” Shiro softly asked.

 

“He’s one of us.” The man before him pressed the gun further onto Keith, threatening to pull the trigger.

 

“Don’t listen to him, Shiro!” Keith yelled back. The man above him whined.

 

“Lies! All lies! Once a Galra member, always a Galra member! You swore an oath! An oath of blood ties, tying your fate together with ours! You were supposed to come back! But, you ended up betraying us, instead! The punishment is death… you should know this, Keith.” The man slithered his name out, like it was a plague against their kind. He was disgusted by the boy beneath him, and he had every right to be.

 

“Drop the gun. Please.” Shiro weakly demanded. He sounded broken. Pained, even.

 

The man turned his attention to Shiro. Chuckling, he momentarily dropped his guard from Keith. His following words shot like venom, and this time, they were targeted right at Shiro.

 

“You, him- you’re both as good as dead. Going against us is high treason. I must say, congratulations! You’ve both earned a spot on our hit list! So, you can both say your precious little goodbyes now! I’m going to shoot him, and then I’m going to shoot y-AHHH!” He was abruptly interrupted by Keith.

 

He had seen the perfect opportunity. And he took it.

 

Keith plunged his free elbow straight into the man’s wrist before kneeing the other in the balls with his good leg. The man winced in pain, as he dramatically dropped the gun and stumbled backwards, away from Keith. Shiro reacted even quicker. He planted a foot straight into the other man’s face, instantly knocking him out.

 

Grabbing Keith and slinging him over his shoulder, they ran. They ran farther and farther away from the danger.

\------

 

 

Shiro carried him all the way to his home.

 

Their trek was silent. He dropped Keith to his feet, and for the first time in his life, he demanded the truth. A firm expression settled onto his features. They haunted Keith; dry blood stuck to his features. There was a scar forming across the bridge of his nose. Keith flinched at sight. The questions bombarding him were almost too much… Shiro was angry.

 

And, he had every right to know why. Keith had dragged him single-handedly into his own messes. There was no other way around it.

 

Taking a deep breath, he finally decided to start his part of the story.

 

“Listen, I know you’re beyond disappointed- mad, angry... I know I’ve kept information from you, from everyone. I didn’t intend to drag you into this. On the contrary, I had every intention of dealing with it on my own. But, you stood up for me and consequently got involved in this mess...  I was young. I was rebellious. I was stupid, even... I joined the Galra cult I was 12. And I escaped their grasp, months into their initiation trials. I was alone. My mother was a drug addict; I never even knew my dad… The foster care system took me away from my mom. They placed me into the hands of horrible people. They didn’t treat me well... I was lost and confused; I needed an escape. The Galra were recruiting new members, and I joined them. They’re an infamous street gang, hiring young orphaned children and teenagers and arming them with weapons. It was their way of exposing the flaws in the government system. Children are never tried or charge for murder until the age of 18. We felt invincible, like we could get away with anything… I-I was one of their younger recruits. They gave me a gun and a knife. Asked me to track down and kill a family of four…” Tears began to stream down his cheeks, but he pressed on.

 

 

 

“I-I didn’t really know what I was doing. I wanted to forget, and for a while, I did… But I remember the nightmares, Shiro. I knew I killed them. I shot the two young children, the father… and I sunk my knife into the womb of the lady. She was pregnant, Shiro. She was screaming… I felt sick. It was very wrong, and nothing I do will ever bring them back. So, I ran. I ran far away. I hid the gun and the knife, and took a 10 hour bus ride to escape the district. I thought if I ran away far enough, I’d be able to escape them. I didn’t want to return. I hated what I had done. I hated myself! I never want to be recruited for something like this, again. I’ve spent years avoiding them, hopping from district to district, until Sendak found me. I was going to leave, but I knew I legally had to give a two month notice to the foster family I currently reside with. Of course, there’s also my leg and the school... I just thought I had more time… I’m sorry, Shiro. I never intended to cause you any pain… I don’t want to see you in pain because of me. I wish I could leave fast enough, but the law… I don’t want to break it, again.” Keith broke down.

 

Lips. Warm and soft, Keith felt them against the corners of his mouth. Shiro had responded back with a chaste kiss, stealing his breath away.

 

Keith dedicated his life to escaping the Galra’s clutches. However, throughout his 17 years, he never expected to find love.

 

Shiro softly spoke, wiping the tears away with his calloused thumbs. The sensation was a firm reminder of what had transpired that night.

 

“It’s a lot for me to take in. But, by no means does this mean I’m staying away. I can stand up to them, as you’ve already seen. You don’t have to fight through this alone. You don’t have to run away, either. I’m happy you told the truth, Keith. I’m relieved to hear you don’t want to be like them.”

 

“I’m dangerous, Shiro. Nothing good will come to you from spending extra time with me.” Keith retaliated, gesturing to the scar on his face. Shiro ignored the gesture. He clasped his hands in Keith’s, holding them, gently.

 

“These guys are dangerous, not you. You were dangerous, once. This no longer applies to you. You’ve changed. And for the better, it seems. I’m definitely unhappy and disgusted by the past, of course. But, that’s all behind us. It doesn’t have to be like that, unless you wish for it. My point is, you’ve already proved your worth. You left. You ran away. You decided to not come back after years. People make mistakes all the time, and you chose to correct yours… I’ll be by your side. You’re not alone in this fight. I’m staying. If you don’t want to fight, I’ll be your shield. We’ll drive the Galra out of here, regardless.” Keith shook his head.

 

“This isn’t going to be an easy walk in the park, Shiro. These people have no sense of what is right from wrong. They kill because they can. Even if they’re caught, they’re let back into the system, scotch free. I do want you there, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t want to see you wounded, or worse. This is already bad enough. I’m the one with the red target drawn across my chest. I’m as good as dead, not you. Save yourself while you can…”

“You’re still alive and breathing, aren’t you?”

 

“Well, yes! But, that’s not the point!” Keith was in histerics.

 

Shiro calmed him and proceeded to continue with his point.

 

“My point is, I’m in as much trouble as you are. You’ve heard them. They’re coming after me, too. But, I have friends, here. Leaving isn’t much of an option. I’m staying to protect all of them.”

 

“Shiro, the Galra are sly. They won’t just go after your friends. They’ll go after your family, too.”

 

“Well, I guess I’m pretty lucky that I don’t have a family to go back to. I’m an orphan, just like you. Only this time, I never knew who my birth parents were. I’ve been in the foster care system for ages... We really have more in common than you think. I’ve just refused to side with them all from day 1- the Alteans, the Galra- they’ve all spelt bad news… And, I can’t say I’m surprised any of this has happened. I’ve always sort of knew... It’s one of the reasons I joined Allura’s taekwondo practices in the first place. I’ve been fighting all my life to avoid their influence, just like you have- our friends have, too. You’re not in this alone.”

 

Keith remained quiet, letting the words sink in. He never expected any of this to unravel in the way it had. Shiro pressed on, embracing Keith’s thinner frame- an act of comfort the both of them desperately needed.

 

“I’ve been thinking... In a few weeks, I’d like to teach you some self defense. I’m not letting you fend for yourself knowing the Galra are after you. I wish you a fast recovery in the meantime, but once that’s over and done with, I expect you at Allura’s after classes. She’ll understand. She was the one who taught me to resist their influence. You’ll be training with me after hours. No payment is required, and I’m sure Allura wouldn’t mind giving you some pointers, either.”

 

“Shiro, I can’t accept this. You’re sacrificing a lot.” Keith stared in awe.

 

“No, I’m not. I’m just making arrangements. I’ll pick you up every morning and night, until I know you can fend for yourself. I’m not going to leave you to them, Keith. Please understand... It’s barely been a day, yet you already mean so much to me. You don’t have to spend the rest of your life running away, either. Please consider my proposal. I want to teach you, but only if you want that, too.”

 

“Thank you,” Keith had chosen to respond with. He buried his face in Shiro. Tears flooded onto the blood-coated shirt, soaking it.  

 

“Now, do yourself a favour and get yourself to bed. You need rest, and you need healing. Put this crap behind you in the meantime. Things will get better. None of that ‘pushing me away shit is going to work, either. We’ll all be okay in the end. I know it. Have some faith.”

 

“What are we?” Keith muffled into the man in front of him.

 

“Whatever you want us to be. That kiss doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t want it to. It won’t happen, again. You just have to say the words. I respect your boundaries, Keith. I reacted without thinking earlier, and I hope it didn’t change the dynamic between the both of us. Sorry.”

 

Keith shook his head.

 

“I want this. I want there to be an us.”

 

Shiro smiled.

 

They kissed once more.

\------

 

 

The next few weeks passed by in a blurr. A combination between school, his friends, dojo training, and Shiro- time flew. Keith made a full recovery. His bruises healed. His friends and boyfriend were there with him at every step, watching him unravel the bandages off his ankle. Everyone cheered. They were all happy to have accepted him into their family.

 

Keith spend most of his free time strolling along side Shiro, to and from home. They hadn’t given up their tradition, yet.

 

The Galra also seemed to have vanished from the face of the Earth. Sendak, the others- there was no trace of them. They had yet to encounter them, too.

 

Everyone and everything was at peace- however short it was destined to be...

 

Keith was spending the night going through his notes with Shiro. They shared classes: both deep into their study materials. Winter finals were just around the corner. With plans to head to college, they both understood the importance of achieving better grades. Notes and textbooks littered the entire bedroom floor.

 

A ringing noise could be heard in the distance. Shiro’s cell went off, dispersing the noise throughout all four corners of the warm chamber. Unbeknownst to them, their lives were about to undergo a drastic change.

 

Coran, Allura’s guardian, was on the other side of the line. His voice was grim.

 

The dojo was on fire.

 

Allura was rushed to the hospital suffering third-degree burns.

 

_The Galra had left their mark once more._

 

 

 

\--- END 1 ---

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critics are always welcomed. They're very encouraging. You can personally find me on [http://spacebitch-pidge.tumblr.com/](Tumblr). I'd also like to mention that there will be a part 2 to this for the upcoming Keith mini bang 2017/2018 :) 
> 
> ~ Eli
> 
> Event: [http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/](Shiro%20Big%20Bang)
> 
> Beta: [https://twitter.com/riddlerlance](Riddlerlance)
> 
> Artists:
> 
> [http://aquasunshine.tumblr.com/](Owlette)  
> [http://tough-girl-freed.tumblr.com/](Max)  
> [https://vi-art.tumblr.com/](Vi-art)  
> 


End file.
